Wordless Love
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Love doesn't always need to be said when expressing it and even though bonds may run deep, it never hurts to say those words, it may make those bonds even stronger... [Secret Pairing.]


DHC: Fic for a friendi, who had gotten grounded staying up talking to me. This is my apology and gift to her. Yaoi-ness, lemony-ness. I have outdone myself this time. I wrote a lemon, managed to keep it in the writing style I started, AND I WROTE IT WITH WRITER'S BLOCK TO BOOT! GO ME! Not to mention that this is my first G Gundamfic ever.-celebrates- With that note said, you may read on... 

**Wordless Love**  
By: DarkHybridChild  
_Dedicated to: Suki Urufu/ToraYashaChan_

* * *

Dim, hazy...

Air thick, light's low.

Music blaring, bass shaking.

Feet moved, body responding, caught up in the rhythm.

Body swayed, hips rolled, arms weaved through the air.

Long hair swished, flying everywhere. Glossed eyes, lidded.

Sweat dripped, glistening in the faded light.

Breathing was calm, despite the demand for more air.

Swaying, moving, sliding...lost inside of the music.

Fluid movements, precise timing, never ceasing to move.

Music fading...dying down, replaced by another tune, bass and beat blending.

Floor shaking, pulsing from the sounds. Feet moved still, body acomodating the new rhythm.

Dark eyes watched, devouring every detail of the dancing form hungrily...posessively...lust evident in the hazy stare.

Feet glided, legs sliding as they moved to the owner's will, body writhed, hips rocking, unaware of anything but the music...or maybe too aware, as long dark hair flew from a toss of the owner's head.

Arms waved and slithered, slicing through the air as they moved in patterns only known by the music and the Dancer.

Sweat ran down the body, dripping, muscles flexed as the Dancer continued to move, dancing without stop.

The music pulsed, the bass flared, and the Dancer dipped, head thrown back, eyes shut as hips rolled and arms weaved.

Voices blended into the music, the lyrics unheard or not cared about. The melody and beat was all that counted. Though had anyone been listening, the lyrics perhaps would have been able to describe the moment.

Hands slid, grasping, pulling, another Dancer slid behind the other, never breaking the flow of movements.

Eyes fluttered open, arms slid up and behind, fingers locking in place as they shifted into a more intimate position against the other, back pressed flush against the other Dancer's chest.

Bodies moved in perfect synch and timing along to the music, limbs entangled. Breathing was nearly forgotten in the midst of it all.

The air between the two was heated; one teasing, promising, but doing nothing but move, continuously flaring in their aura while the other recieved, threatened, invaded, being left empty and craving more.

The second Dancer slid forward, pulling the other back closer, breaking the old rhythm and creating a new one, hips rolling forward, pale hands running up along darker skin, teasing and indulging.

The Dancer made a sound that wasn't quite heard, but was sure the other knew about it. Head laid back, resting on the shoulder behind them, long black tresses cascaded down over a bronze coloured shoulder.

They moved; entwined, perfectly enthralled with the music, the way their bodies moved, and the want that was becoming unbarable.

Fingertips brushed against bare skin, tracing the first Dancer's skin, a small break in the rhythm by a shiver, back arching with a thrust of the hips.

Breathing was becoming harsh and erratic, the calm restraint now broken. The fingers untwined and moved up, grabbing, pulling away something around the invading Dancer's head, raising it above their head, twirling it in time with their own spin, letting the item flutter to the floor to be forgotten about a moment later by the music, and the lustful, wanton aura displayed by them both.

Hands touched, slid, and grasped at loose fabric on the second Dancer's body, tugging and teasing, glossed eyes meeting glazed ones. Hands slid around the light form, pulling closer, moving back against the music, taking the first Dancer with them in a new pace, a new dance, with them as the leader.

Fingers traced and trailed up, coming down slow, the sound of a zipper being pulled down was drowned out by the deep thundering of the bass. Hands entered, sliding across pale skin, drawing a sound that couldn't be heard from the figure.

Short, unruly dark hair fell over eyes, sweat dripping down their face and neck. Body moving closer, to press flush up against the others, hands resting on slender, lithe hips. Hazy eyes went lidded as their pace and dance became ever more sensual.

Feet slid, bodies moved, and hips met together in an euphoric, erotic rhythm, sliding and grinding against the other, a test of self-control and restraint.

The rhythm moved, but the Dancers did not, too enthralled with their own game to try.

Hips thrust, grinding together and hands wandered along the opposite body, drawing reactions from the other.

Pushing, pulling, the Dancer's tumbled to the floor, bodies pressed together.

Limbs entangled and entwines, faces looming closer to one another. Lips touched, and it broke all restraints.

Mouthes moved against the other, movements becoming hasteful; sliding along, grasping, tugging, wanting more; needing it.

Arching, thrusting, bodies moved together. The music played on, vibrating the floor, drawing a sound from the one laying on it.

Fingers worked; pulling, tugging, peeling, shedding the boundaries between them. Things were tossed away with abandon, desprate to feel more.

Head tossed back, breaking the addictive caress of their lips moving together, long hair splayed out everywhere. Mouth open, a voiceless sound escaping from it.

Breathing was sporadic; body writhing, trembling, and shaking. Legs moved and hands slid down, resting on tanned hips.

They slid together; moving, thrusting, writhing, and shuddering; all sounds made were barely heard over the pulsing music.

Sweat rolled down, off of their bodies, dark hair plastered against one's face. Lips connected, bodies moved, hips forcefully thrusting. Hands clenching and gripping what they could.

Eyes were lidded, clouded and misted over with untold lust, love and absolute devotion to one another as the tempo flared and their bodies rocked, becoming closer to their place of bliss. Hands slid down, fingers entwined, and lips broke contact.

Head threw back, raven hair flying, crying out loudly, their voice could finally be heard over the raging sound. Eyes clenched shut and bodies shook, shuddering and spasming as they both were enveloped with white and a submerged into a place of euphoric bliss.

Bodies colapsed, lying on the thrumming floor as the music raged on. Breathing was harsh, and heavy as they rested, wrapped in a blanket of true happiness and love, content just to feel the presence and aura of the other's love.

Even as their fingers untwined and their bodies pulled away, the aura did not fade. Their love was complicated, and could not really be explained. They shared a bond, which could not easily be broken.

Their love coiuld not be shown in words or expressions. It could only be expressed by actions and in ways of it's pure, undiluted form. They communicated through their actions, and that was what was so special. No words needed to be spoken, and no affections had to be said.

Standing, moving, grabbing items of fabric. The music was turned off and there was silence echoing through.

Hands reached out, grasping, pulling, bringing the other close. Head came down and hovered, right next to the other's ear. Words were spoken, not entirely heard, but felt. The raw affection radiating from them was enough to understand.

Words never had came easy, and these seemed to be the hardest to say; but they seemed to slip out with a gentle ease this time, and it seemed to shock them both.

_"I love you,"_

Words never had to be said to one another to understand how they felt. But sometimes it was better to hear them than anything else.

Lips curled up into a smile, and eyes lit up with joy; the one who could never speak those words had finally done so; long hair was brushed aside as their mouthes connected, showing once more just how deep their bond ran.

**Owari.**

* * *

DHC: I hope you enjoyed this, and the pairing is fairly easy to guess, though I really didn't intend for it to be...still, if you can't guess I'm happy. There is not much of this pairing and if you know of any, email me or PM me links and whatnot. Review if you would, I also accept flames, though they usually tend to be ignored. XD;


End file.
